Harry stikes back
by Maverick89
Summary: AU post Ootp Harry is taking back control of his life with the help of some long lost family and the Love of his life HarryPotterSusanBones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books they are the property of J.K.rowling.

_Letters and books_

Paseltounge

_**Spells**_

Chapter 1

Letters, Evaluating life and a decision

In the Smallest Bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive sat a boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes, glasses and a Lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But there was something different about him.

His name was Harry Potter and he was a Wizard, just come out of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry .For Harry it had been a very depressing year.

During the past year he had been banned from playing Quidditch. His new defense against the dark arts teacher had taught them nothing but theory, he had been forced to take occulmency lessons with one of his most hated professors (Professor Severus Snape) to help strengthen his natural defenses of the mind so that he wasn't possessed by Voldermort again ,it was a complete failure all it accomplished was to make his mind more susceptible to possession by Voldermort, after Harry received a vision of Death Eaters torturing his godfather Sirius Black he rushed to the ministry of magic to save him only to find out that it was a trap so that Voldermort could get hold of a Prophecy about Harry and himself, Harry's godfather and other members of the Order of the Phoenix(a group of people dedicated to the protection of the Wizarding and Muggle Races)come to rescue Harry and his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna ,while dueling with Bellatrix Lestange he was hit with a stunner and he fell through the veil of death, Harry was then saved from Voldermort by his Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who later told Harry the prophecy, it basically said that either Harry Kill Voldermort or be Killed, and after that Harry was sent home to his relatives the Dursley's for the Holidays.

Harry was at the moment sitting on his bed grieving for his godfather and evaluating his life. So far he had decided that Dumbledore can no longer be trusted to make all the decisions in Harry's life. He also decided that Bellatrix didn't kill his godfather and it wasn't his fault either it was Dumbledore's fault for not telling Harry about the prophecy sooner and for letting Snape give Harry the occulmency lessons instead of teaching Harry himself, it was also Voldermort fault for ordering the attack in the first place .He also re-evaluated his currant and non-existent friendships between classmates .He decided that he should cement his already existing friendships with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny and create Friend ships with the other members of his illegal defense club from the year before. He also decided to let his Slytherin side of him more dominant in his decision making process. He also knew that Sirius wouldn't want him to sit around inside moping he would want him to live his life to the fullest.

It was at this moment that Harry decided that he fulfill the prophecy as he was destined to do. He would get his vengeance on for all the pain suffering and lose that Harry has felt over the years since his Parents death.

"Voldermort, I'm coming for you and mark my words when I'm finished with you You'll wish that you were never born."

"Oh, Hedwig I don't know what to do, I need help and I don't trust the Ministry or Dumbledore, and the only people I trust are Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Remus and I doubt they will be able to help me?"

At that moment 3 owls swooped down from the night sky into Harry's room and dropped 2 letters and a package into his lap. One of the letters had the official seal of Gringotts (the Wizard worlds Bank which is run by Goblins) the other letter had the Hogwarts seal so he assumed that it was from Dumbledore. The package had the Black Family Seal on it so he assumed it was from Sirius. Harry decided to open the Gringotts letter first.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It is my sad duty to inform you that the Will reading of Sirius Orion Black's Will is to take place in 10 days on the 27th of July at 1:30pm, enclosed is a Goblin portkey that will take you directly to Gringotts. It will activate when in constant with your hand with the keywords "Goblin Efficiency" on the day of the will reading._

_From Ragnok_

_(Financial Advisor to Black, Potter and Solo Finances) _

"Interesting, that's Ten days from now well Hedwig I think we finally have a way out of this dump, what do you say girl?"

"Hoot, Hoot"

"Now let's see what that old coot Dumbledore has to say"

_Harry_

_By now you should have received a letter from Gringotts inviting you to Sirius will reading, I am afraid that it will just not be possible for you to attend, what with Voldermort and his Death Eaters free. Harry, Sirius died so that you could live, don't put his sacrifice in vain by getting yourself killed or injured. Don't worry I be by after the will reading and I'll tell you all about it._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Hogwarts Headmaster)_

"Who does that Old Coot think he is, trying to run my life like that? Come to think about it the old Coot's been running my life since I was born"

"Well I'm not taking any more of this, I'm taking back control of my life, and I will not be someone's weapon to be manipulated."

"Well Hedwig lets see what Sirius has to say"

_Hi Prongslet_

_Harry if your reading this then it means that I'm dead, Harry if you blame yourself, don't it wasn't your fault it was more than likely the fact that I can't take anything seriously, anyway don't blame yourself kiddo._

_Attached to this letter is a package containing 6 Potions that will help you get out the Old Coot's thumb. ( if you don't already know who that is ,its Dumbledore, he could have gotten me out of Azkaban any time he wanted as he was the one who cast the fidelus charm on your parents house, he also could have gotten me a trial under vertiserum )_

_Red-underage magic nullifier; this potion will allow you to do magic outside of school; it will also nullify any tracking charms on you._

_Blue-eye correcting potion; this potion will fix your eye so that you won't have to wear glasses anymore, it will also boost your ability to see in the dark dramatically._

_Yellow-nourishment potion; this potion will bring your body back up the tip top shape it should have been if you weren't living with those idiotic Dursleys._

_White-muscle and bone strengthening potion; this potion will strengthen your muscles and bones so that a cutting or bludgeoning spell will have little effect, the muscles will also be a hit with the ladies._

_Green-reflex enhancer; this potion will enhance your reflexes, this will be most effective in a dual or in a Quidditch when your chasing after the snitch._

_Black-animagi potion; this potion will reveal you animagi form or forms._

_Also in the package are some books on Wizarding culture and law, a book on how to become an Animagi, a book on occulmency and legimancy, some defense books, my old Auror handbook, a book full of healing spells( I know how much your going to need those) and finally a book on swordsmanship._

_By the way at my will reading there will be a surprise (good for you ,but bad for the old coot)._

_Anyway Prongslet I hope these help you in your crusade against Voldermort and Dumbledore._

_And know this I love you kiddo_

_With love Padfoot_

_(Godfather, mischief maker and all around good guy)_

"Hedwig I am going to kill Dumbledore, he ruined my life just so that he could win the war and keep his power and influence in the world and that is just inexcusable"

"I guess I had better take these potions before I go to bed hey girl."

Harry then drank all 6 of Sirius's potions without hesitation looking forward to the next 10 days of training and with that he lay down on his bed and was asleep in seconds.

I hope you liked the first chapter of Harry Strikes Back.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books they are the property of J.K.rowling.

_Letters and books_

Paseltounge

_**Spells**_

Chapter 2

The Will Reading and a New Guardian.

10 days later

It was 1:00 and Harry was collecting the things that he will need for his new life outside of the old coot's manipulations. When he had gathered up everything he would need he went over to the window looked outside, smiled at Tonks (who was on duty at the time) and said "Goblin Efficiency" and with that he disappeared, leaving behind a confused Auror who after waiting 15 minutes apperated away to tell Dumbledore that his Gryffindor Golden Boy had disappeared.

At the exact same time in central London a HUMVEE stopped just outside a little pub called the Leaky Cauldron, 3 people stepped out of the all terrain vehicle (2 females and a male).The male looked to be in his early 40's and he was wearing a black trench coat which underneath he wore a Silver dragon hide vest and a green shirt as well as a pair of black trousers, his shoes were a pair of standard issue military combat boots. He had Brown hair emerald green eyes; he also carried a sheathed sword on his hip under his trench coat.

The older female also looked to be in her early 40's she was wearing a black suede jacket underneath which she wore a white blouse, she also wore black skirt and she was wearing a pair of combat boots as well. She had black hair and brown eyes.

The younger female looked to be in her early 20's she was wearing a black leather jacket underneath which she wore a green shirt she also wore black trousers and a pair of combat boots. She had blond hair and brown eyes; she also had a gun holstered to her hip.

As the HUMVEE drives off a conversation stars between the 3 strangers.

"I don't know why I have to be here" asked the blond.

"Maybe because you got an invitation" said the male.

"Both of you be quiet this is my brothers will reading not a military debrief"

"Sorry mum" said the blond

"Yeah I'm sorry as well Sweetie" said the male.

"Well let's go before we're late"

The 3 then make their way into the Leakey Caldron

"Can I get you folks anything"? asked Tom the owner of the pub.

"No thanks we're just passing through" said the male.

"Okay then" said Tom.

The 3 then go through the Barrier between the muggle world and Diagon Ally.

Once inside the alley the 3 make their way to Gringotts.

"This place hasn't changed much over the years "said the male

I'd have to agree with you there dad" said the blonde.

They then went inside and walked up to a counter.

"What is your business at Gringotts today" asked the Goblin

"Lord and Lady Solo and our Daughter Kara are here for the Sirius Black Will reading" said the male.

"Stonebreaker show the Solo's to the Black will reading" said the Goblin

"Yes sir, this way please" said Stonebreaker

The Solo's followed Stonebreaker through the maze of offices until they were in front of a set of double doors with a sign above the door frame that said 'Will Reading'.

"Ragnok's inside waiting for everyone to arrive, so please go in" said Stonebreaker

"Thank you, Stonebreaker" said Lord Solo.

After Stonebreaker left the Solo's entered the room and found that it was full with people here for the will reading ; all of the Weasely's, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and a stranger who bears a striking resemblance to Sirius. As they entered they were meet with a verbal argument between Albus Dumbledore and Ragnok.

"I can't start the proceedings until everyone's here Professor Dumbledore "said Ragnok

"And I'm telling you Ragnok that Mr. Potter will be unable to attend due to security reasons and he asked if I could act on his behalf and I graciously accepted" said Dumbledore.

"Do you have any proof of this" inquired Ragnok. "If so, I will need to see it"

"Yes I have his signature on parchment" said Dumbledore

Ragnok took the parchment from Dumbledore and examined it closely.

"It's a fake" said Ragnok

"Well even if it is, Harry's still not coming" commanded Dumbledore

"What gives you the right to make his decisions for him, I'm sure Harry's a mature boy and can make his own decisions" said Lord Solo

"I'm his currant Magical Guardian, and who are you to question my authority" said Dumbledore

"I am Lord Christopher James Salazar Solo and this is my wife and Daughter; Lady Prudence Elizabeth Rowena Black-Solo and Kara Alexandra Solo" replied Lord Solo.

"Who invited them?" Yelled Dumbledore

"I do believe that it was Lord Black who invited us Professor Dumbledore" said Prue

"Ah, the Solo's are here, we now only have to wait for 3 more people." Proclaimed Ragnok. "Who are we waiting for "asked Kara

"We are waiting still waiting for; Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter, hopefully they will be here soon so that we can get started" replied the Goblin

"I told you Harry's not coming and Miss Tonks is doing a job for me" said Dumbledore

"Even so we still have to give them the common courtesy of waiting" Said Ragnok

"Kara come sit over here with us over here" said Bill Weasley "I'll see you guys after the will reading " said Kara as she moved to go and sit next to Bill, Fleur and Charlie.

"Should we go and sit down Prue" Said Chris Solo

"Yes, but I'd like to sit next to my sister if you don't mind dear" said Prue

"Not at all sweetheart, I'll go sit next to your brother then" Replied Chris

Lord Solo than goes and sits next to the man that bears a striking resemblance to Sirius.

"Achilles how are you holding up" asked Chris

"Fine considering the circumstances" replied Achilles

"So do you have any idea what Padfoot has cooped up in his will" asked Chris

"Nope but what ever it is it's sure to be quite an amusing show" said Achilles

"I'd have to agree with you there my friend" said Chris

At that moment Severus Snape walked in and sat down next to the 2 men.

"Sev, how's it going, it's sure has been awhile" asked Chris

"It has been a long time Hasn't it , well to answer your questions my friends I am doing quite well for myself.

"When do you think Harry will be here" asked Achilles

"Knowing Mr. Potter's impeccable sense of timing he will hopefully be here very soon so that we can get started, don't look now but here your overly clumsy niece" Replied Severus

"She's not that clumsy Sev, she just has trouble with her balance that's all"

Sure enough Nymphadora Tonks came careening down the hallway and straight into the floor of the will reading room, she than went straight to Dumbledore.

"Professor, Harry's disappeared, his not within the wards you placed on Privet Drive, he looked out of his window said something and just vanished from sight" stated Tonks

"Well where is he than" said Dumbledore.

"I'm Right here Professor" said Harry from the doorway

"Harry, my dear boy what do you think your doing here I told you to stay at the Dursley's for your own protection" Said Dumbledore.

"I'm here for the reading of my godfathers will and there is nothing you can do about it because I'm not in school and therefore you have no power over me" replied Harry

"Harry ,you being here is dangerous, Sirius gave his life so that you could live your life to the fullest ,don't be the one to put his sacrifice in vain by taking stupid risks like this one and the one you took at the end of last year that resulted in Sirius's death" said Dumbledore.

"Don't you dare talk about my Godfather as if he was just an obstacle in your way of your plans for my total manipulation into your hands Professor Dumbledore, besides Making me feel guilty won't work Dumbledore, because I passed the blame solely onto your shoulders, simply because had you assigned someone who didn't have a grudge against my father than maybe I could have been taught occulmency instead of making my mind more susceptible to possession which caused the vision that led to Sirius's death" said Harry "Come on Harry we had best get you home wear you will be safe from harm" said Dumbledore. "No, did you not hear what I just said you have no power over my decisions anymore you manipulative old Coot" said Harry "How dare you talk to me that way boy and you will be coming with me whether you like it or not, sorry my boy but it's for your own safety" said Dumbledore

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore but what gave you the right to run my life as you saw fit instead of letting me make my own decisions and learning from them, ever since I was born you've been grooming me to be your final weapon against Voldermort, even though it would cost me my childhood and eventually my life" said Harry "I mean you were the head of the Wizangamot during the first war , so you could have given Sirius a trial under vertiserum , he was also the one cast the fidelus charm on my parent's house, you didn't do these because you wanted me to be living with the Dursley's so that I could be molded into your perfect little Gryffindor golden-boy, the meeting on the train on my way to first year was to much of a coincidence to be real, I mean come on Mrs. Weasley already had 5 children who went to Hogwarts, not to mention that she went there for 7 years herself, how could she not know where the entrance to the station was. Well no more, it ends here; I will no longer be your weapon. I will be a free man" said Harry.

"Shall I start the will reading then Mr. Potter" asked Ragnok

"Yes I believe so Ragnok" answered Harry

"Harry I must insist that we leave at once" said Dumbledore

"Shut up old man, didn't you just hear what Harry said" said Chris

"Right than here comes the will" said Ragnok

At that moment a holographic image of Sirius appeared, this is what it said.

_Hello Everyone_

_This is my Last Will and Testament, what is said here is final and can't be changed by anyone except the head of the Black Family. Just thought I might tell you that while this will is being written I of sound body and mind ,(Mooney you can stop laughing now ,ok)_

_Well now that all that formal stuff is out of the way we can get started, what I am about to tell you may or may not change your life, so here we go then._

_To Bill and Charlie weasely I leave you each with 200,000 Galleons and the advice to look after your family and friends and to try your best to keep them safe._

_To Ginny Weasely I leave 200,000 Galleons and a personal letter from me and I hope that you will one day find your one true love._

_To Fred and George Weasely I leave you each 200,000 Galleons and my shares in Zonko's joke shop so that you can bring us laughter and happiness during this time of war. I also give you each a personal letter from me. _

_To Percy I leave 200,000 Galleons, a personal letter from me and the hope that you will one day achieve your dream._

_To Fleur Delacour I leave 100,000 Galleons and my shares in Gladrags and my thanks for being such a good friend to my godson Harry._

_To Ted and Andromeda Tonks I leave 500,000 Galleons and I welcome you back into the Black family and I hope that you have a wonderful life. _

_To Nymphadora Tonks I leave 300,000, my old Auror Robes and Wand holster and the hope that you live your life to its fullest as well as finding the love of your life._

_To Severus Snape I leave 400,000 Galleons, all of the Potion books in the Black library and a sincere apology for the years of torture we put you through at Hogwarts, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_To Narcissa Malfoy I leave you with my permission as the head of the Black family to Divorce Your Ferret of a Husband ,Lucius Malfoy and as you already have plenty of money I really don't see a reason to give you more, I wish you the best in your new life._

_To Draco Malfoy I leave a 100 Galleon a month allowance and the request that you put aside your differences and get to know my godson and his friends._

_To Hermione Granger I leave the black library (minus the potions books of course) and 200,000 Galleons and the hope that you find your true Family, I also thank you for being such a good friend to Harry over the years._

_To Remus Lupin I leave 600,000 Galleons, with the hope that you buy some clothes, as well as the Marauder treasury, You're the last of us Mooney so therefore it's up to you to continue on our legacy as the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, good luck Mooney._

_To Achilles Black, my brother I leave you as the Head of the Black family as well as the Signet ring, I hope that you use them well brother._

_To Albus Dumbledore I leave nothing but the picture of my mother hanging on the wall at Grimauald place, for all the bad things you have done to my godson._

_To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I leave you with nothing, because while you may have looked after Harry it was only so you could collect the cash from Dumbledore at the end of the year._

_To Ron Weasley I leave nothing because you have been nothing but a spy for the old coot and a traitor to Harry. _

_To my Favorite niece I leave 400,000 Galleons and my flying motorbike, and I wish you the best of luck with your Military career._

_To my dearest sister Prudence I leave 600,000 galleons my eternal Love._

_To Lord Chris Solo I leave you with the Guardianship of my godson Harry Potter and the hope that you will look after him better then I did._

_To my godson Harry I leave all of the money in my personal vault as well as all of my photo albums of myself and your parents and Harry I hope that you live your life to the fullest and completely ignore the old coot and defeat Voldermort._

_This is the Last Will and testament of Sirius Orion Black thanks to all of you for turning up and I the rest of your life is long and full of adventure._

_**Signed Sirius Black**_

"Well now that's over I do believe it is time for you to return to the Dursleys now Harry it isn't safe for you to be outside the blood wards for too long" ordered Dumbledore

"I don't think so Albus, Sirius's will stated that I was to be Harry's new Guardian not you, so I believe that leaves where Harry lives up to me doesn't it" said Chris

"Ah, but Chris**……**"

"That's Lord Solo to you Dumbledore" reprimanded Chris

"Yes, well anyway it's not safe for Harry to live anywhere but the Dursley's or Hogwarts, anywhere else and there is the liability that he could get attacked by Deatheaters are you willing to take that risk Lord Solo"

"If it gives Harry the freedom he deserves then I don't see why not, besides the blood wards don't work anyway" said Chris

Sorry about the Cliffhanger there the 3rd chapter should be up soon.

Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter

Please review


End file.
